Bandit Camp (Kharidian Desert)
Quarry |west = Karamja }} The Bandit Camp can be found in the Kharidian Desert. The camp is home to bandits, and they will attack players wearing Zamorak or Saradomin artifacts because they are followers of Zaros and bear a grudge against the followers of Zamorak and Saradomin for persecuting their ancestors. Desert heat does not apply within the camp. The Bandit Camp contains a general store that sells waterskins, which can be useful for Mining at the nearby quarry, though they are not needed in the camp itself. Getting there In addition to traveling on foot, there are a few shortcuts to get here: *Taking a Magic carpet ride from the Shantay Pass to the Bedabin Camp and then running directly south. *Using fairy ring code that teleports the player to the entrance of the Kalphite Lair, northeast of the camp, and then running southwest. *Using a Pharaoh's sceptre to teleport to Jaldraocht Pyramid (the Desert Treasure pyramid) and then running northwest. History During the First and Second Age, a large part of Gielinor was ruled by the god Zaros. The Second Age ended when many of the Mahjarrat, with some other creatures, led by Zamorak, rebelled against their god. After a long fight, Zamorak impaled Zaros with the Staff of armadyl and stole his godly powers. Zamorak was banned from Gielinor, but later returned as a god. This ignited the cataclysmic God Wars. During these wars, the few Zarosians who had stayed true to their god were often harassed by others. Many of Zaros' towns were overrun, like the mighty city of Senntisten, and many of the former god's followers were killed. However, some managed to stay alive and fled to the Kharidian Desert. There, their descendants now live as outlaws in the Bandit Camp, still very loyal to their fallen god, Zaros. Notable features The Bandit Camp is home to a bar, The Big Heist Lodge. This is the only known source of Bandit's brew, an ale that will temporarily boost a player's Thieving level by 1. However, it costs 650 coins, and hence it might be more expeditious to use Sq'irkjuice instead. The town is also home to a simple general store where you can find Tiles, who exchanges notes for Items for a small payment. There are two main areas used in town which feature in the Desert Treasure quest: mirrors, used to discern the whereabouts of the Diamonds of Azzanadra, and a chest in a large tent in the south area of town, containing Rasolo's gilded cross. Other features *'Dust devils:' Dust devils are Slayer monsters that have a combat level of 93. They require 65 Slayer and a facemask or a slayer helmet to kill. They are located in the Smoke Dungeon, east of the Bandit Camp. *'Jaldraocht Pyramid:' The final pyramid from the Desert Treasure quest. After going through the labyrinth within, players are able to switch between normal and Ancient Magicks. It is located south of the camp. Training The bandits in the camp will attack anyone wearing an item of either Saradomin or Zamorak. This makes the camp a highly popular training spot as it will keep the residents attacking players with no tolerance. You can also just attack one of the bandits, and the rest of the bandits nearby will attack you. This will wear out once you kill all nearby bandits. This makes the area regularly crowded and many high-levelled players train their combat stats to level 99 fighting bandits. For melee, you need a fast weapon, such as an abyssal whip, a dragon scimitar, or a Saradomin sword, if you haven't completed Monkey Madness I to be able to wield the dragon scimitar. For healing, several methods are commonly used, such as Guthan's set, Saradomin godsword, or food. You can un-note your food in the local general store, by bringing coins and noted food (commonly tuna), and then using the food on Tiles. A God cape, holy blessing or Unholy blessing or God armour, mainly platelegs are commonly used to make the bandits non-tolerant towards the player, helping gain 60,000 or more experience an hour for combat levels 100 or more. It is a great way to level in any combat skill. Trivia *According to of (the forerunner to RuneScape), the Bandit Camp was originally to be called "Nomad Camp". Category:Kharidian Desert